The Static Saga: The Bang
by N. Axel
Summary: Tess attempts at destroying a kryptonite enhanced gas, that kills kryptonians and grants humans powers. Things go awry when a streetfight causes the gas to leak and mutates several teenagers.


Smallville Fanfic

"The Bang (Static Saga Part 1)"

A LuthorCorp 18-wheeler is driving through the Granville highway. The two drivers are conversating.

"…and that's when he said, "Your forgot the Cheese?"

"Hahaha…..that joke gets funnier each time….ok quit it, I gotta keep my eyes on the road…do you know what were shipping here?"

"No, why, what is it?"

"I don't know for sure, it's top-secret, but I overheard the big boss Tess say it was some sort of meteor rock gas, poisonous to certain people."

"Hell she gives it to us for?"

"I don't know, probably wants' to help the U.S. end some lungs in Afghanistan?"

"There's no stations I know about in Dakota."

"All I know is she wants this stuff off her hands, and that's what we gotta do"

The truck arrives in Dakota Harbor.

"Here's the shipment, what do you guys need this stuff for anyway?"

"Company secret, only high up executives, like me, know about, now get out of here"

As the two leave the LuthorCorp Executive makes a phonecall.

"Miss Mercer, the shipment has arrived."

"Good, be careful with it, a single crack in the jars can cause a catastrophe, that stuff is capable of mutating anyone who inhales it."

"This is that stuff that crashed in Smallville in 1989?

"Yes, don't touch it, we have to dispose of it?"

"Yes, ma'am"

As the LuthorCorp employee leaves, a group of teenagers enter the harbor"

"Yo, Derrick…"

"D-Lo, what you want virgil?"

"I don't know about this man, I ain't down with it"

"Now's not the time to be p**sy, be a man!"

"Yo, my dude, I can't do this"

"Pull out your gun Virgil"

Virgil pulled out his gun and held it cautiously.

"This gun is the difference for you between being that nerd Francis picks on and being the toughest guy in school."

"Ok" Virgil said lowly

As the gang continues to move through the Harbor, another group comes in.

"Yo Derrick, where you dumbass at?" Francis screamed

"Right here Franics" Derrick and his gang come out of the shadows with Virgil in the back

"Haha…yo wussy ass showed up, and I told you t's F-Stop!"

The two gangs commenced into fighting, with virgil backing up farther. He retreats and someone finds him. He startles and starts to fight.

At the Daily Planet, Clark enters Tess's office.

"Tess! I heard about the krpypto-gas you shipped to Dakota!"

"Quiet down Clark, and for the record I…."

"Quiet down? Your still producing weapons against us, and I trusted you!"

"Producing? More like destroying…Clark I didn't develop the Krypto-Gas…Lionel did!"

"Lionel?" Clark ask

"His earth-2 counterpart was determined to kill you for interrupting in his plans to take Conner, and when I took LuthorCorp back and discovered his plan, I had them sent to Dakota to be destroyed"

"….I'm sorry I didn't know, but maybe I should make sure nothing happens."

"Clark, Lionel produced 100 gallons of that gas, and I had it sent there because it was far from here…I can't risk the Blur dying, neither can metropolis"

"Tess, you knew when you signed up for Watchtower and the League, risk would occur, and now I have to fulfill one, I can't let the Kryptonite hurt anyone else"

"At least don't run until you need to, monitor it with your hearing"

Clark concentrates on the situation and hears the sound of fighting; he looks at Tess and super speeds to the Dakota Harbor. He arrives clad in his Blur Jacket, and arrives in the nick of time. Derrick and Francis draw their guns and attempt to shoot at the fighting gang members. Shots go off, and Clark Super speeds to stop all the bullets. The bullets freeze and he begins to run, and it looks as if time itself has frozen with only him moving. He knocks over the boy who attacked Virgil, and takes away Francis's and Derrick's guns, and continues to knock over the rest of the gang members. However, he forgets a bullet, and it slowly pierces the gas tank, the tank explodes, and he is propelled into the air. The gang members all cough and breathe the air. Clark helpless and unable to help, calls the ambulance. Virgil tries to run, but breaths in some of the air, and hits the ground, unconscious. Clark zooms back to metropolis.

Clark arrives in the Kent house, feeling weakened, and proceeds to take a shower. Green Kryptonite residue washes off of him and enters the water below, he feels weakened and stumbles, and falls in the shower, as the rest of the kryptonite enters the lead pipes in the drain. He stands back up, and exits. Lois, comes in and finds him in a towel, soaking wet.

"Well, well, Mr. Kent, I had no idea you were planning this" She says jokingly

"Sorry, Lois, just been a hard night, I couldn't save them." He runs his hand through his wet hair and holds his head.

"Well, Smallville, you can't save everyone, things happen for a reason."

"Lois, 10 of the 90 gallons of Krypto-Gas simulantiousely, exploded in Dakota, around 25 teenagers breathed it in."

"Yes, and 10 of them would have been dead had you not stopped most of those bullets, look what's the worst that can happen? Some of them get powers; you used to eat these teen villains for breakfast."

"But now it's not just Smallville's problem, I think it's time I expanded my watch and watch over 3 cities.

"And the rest of the world?"

"The Blur will help when he can, but Dakota's going to need all the help it can get."

"Well since that's how you put it, just know I'm supporting you every step of the way, Smallville."

"I love you, Lois" The two embrace and kiss

Back in Dakota, at Dakota General Hospital, the 25 teens admitted begin to go through mutations. Virgil's friend Richie arrives.

"Yo, V-man, what happened?"

"Richie, I did it, I had too."

"You killed Francis"

"No, but I did go down there…but that guy from Metropolis, the Blur, he was there, he even saved me!"

"Woah…really…so cool!"

"Yeah, but when he left, some gas of somesort exploded, and when I breathed it I knocked out and woke up here"

"Any idea what it was?"

"Na, but it was glowing green."

"Well, man you ready to get out, let's head to the Junkyard, this guys selling an old Camaro for $300"

"You sure it's good Rich?"

"Doesn't have to be for $300"

"Ok, whatever, let's head down there"

Virgil checks out of the hospital and he and Richie head for the Dakota Junkyard, they get on the Subway and while down there, the lights start to flicker.

"What a blackout?"

"Racist!" Richie says jokingly

"Shut up!" Virgil chuckles. The light's stop. "Oh well, guess it was nothing then."

The two exit at their stop and enter the Junkyard.

"Reggie, how it goes, where's that car, you were selling me?"

"Oh, Richie, and Virgil, right this way."

The two follow Reggie, the Junkyard worker, to a 1960 Chevy Camaro. It was rusted, and the paint was scratched.

"Careful with it, the miles are high, could go out at any second, you sure you want it Richie? Reggie ask.

"Yea, for $300, repairs shouldn't be too expensive on this."

"You sure, bro?" Virgil ask

"Def sure V-Man"

Virgil and Richie enter the card and they turn it on, it sputters, and lets out a cloud of black smoke from the engine.

"Damn! I was about to pay for that?"

"It might not be major Rich, let's go see" Virgil suggest.

They exit the car and check under the hood. The Battery is old and worn out.

"Man, this ain't worth it" Richie says

"Look at you switching sides…I think I could fix it"

"Virgil, no!"

"What nothing's gonna happen!"

Virgil reaches for the battery and accidently sets of a power surge. Electricity flows from his hand onto the battery and the car reactivates. Richie shocked steps back.

"OH MY GOD! Virgil you good?"

"Yeah, man it's just, wow?

"You hurt?

Richie checks his hand which is unmarked.

They get back inside and the car sounds good as new, the engine roars. Reggie comes back out.

"So we got a deal, Rich?"

"Hell Yes!"


End file.
